Brandon's Bride
by HisLight.InMe
Summary: On their wedding day, Marianne and Colonel Brandon share a tender moment. One Shot. Please Read and Review, but always enjoy!


**Brandon's Bride**

Left alone in the dressing the room, Marianne slipped her last glove on. She looked up into the full length mirror. Her ivory veil spilled down her dress like a lacy mist.

"I do hope…he likes it," she whispered, to the girl in the mirror. The girl did not look quite like herself because, today she was a bride. In all of her deepest imaginings and romantic dreams, Marianne had never truly believed this day would come, that she would be, in a matter of hours, a married woman.

Her heart fairly raced within her breast and she held her hand to it to make it steady.

She looked down at her ivory gown, it was her mother's refashioned first for her sister, Elinor and now again for herself. The changes to it were subtle, but none of the women were quite the same height or size. The lace that traced the seams matched that of her veil and it had been added personally for her wedding.

"This is the dress father saw all those years past, when mother walked down to him." Deep in her soul, Marianne wished that her father might be able to see her in it now. What would he say? Might he cry at the sight of his little Mari-Annie all grown and now a bride?

Tears formed in her eyes and she felt the coolness of one as it fell down her cheek.

There was a knock at the door and thinking it was her mother or sisters, she bade them to enter.

She turned to watch the door open the smallest of cracks.

"Miss Marianne…I wondered…" the voice of her bridegroom, Colonel Brandon, trailed off. There was a pause before he spoke again. "I wanted to know if I might speak with you. Now, before the ceremony? I have asked your mother and she has consented on the condition that I do not…see you."

Marianne felt her whole face flush and her heart began pounding even harder than it had been. "Yes, Colonel, please do come in. I shall move behind the screen." Slipping behind the changing screen, she breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves. "You may come in."

Peeking around the side, she watched as her bridegroom stepped into the room. He looked very becoming in his red dress uniform, the gold buttons shining in the light from the window. Though it didn't seem possible, her heart actually sped its pulse more at the sight of him.

He stood with his hands behind his back. Her favorite clump of blond hair fell into his eyes. "Miss Marianne I…" He trailed off again, looking every bit as nervous as the day he had proposed. The same worried lines creased his forehead.

"Yes, Colonel?"

"There is still time for you to- I do not know how to form the words, for they break my heart to even think them, but I would not wish to…That is…" His eyes pleaded, as if she might be able to understand without the need to finish but Marianne was at a loss. She did not have any idea what the Colonel could mean.

She grasped the edge of the screen a little tighter careful not to tip it over, and waited.

Colonel Brandon, straightened his back and closed his eyes, "Marianne, if you would have it, I will consent to breaking our arrangement, releasing you of your obligations."

So shocking was this speech that Marianne forgot everything of tradition and stepped out from behind the screen. Moving closer she placed a hand on Brandon's arm, causing him to open his eyes. He looked down at her, his pale-green eyes filled with sorrow and longing. He backed away leaving a few steps between them.

"Why should I want to be released?" Marianne asked, fresh tears forming.

"Forgive me," The Colonel said, reaching for a handkerchief in his pocket. He gave it to her and she dabbed at her eyes. "I had not meant to distress you. Only that I wanted you to be sure."

Marianne moved to sit in a chair near the mirror, she suddenly felt her knees going weak. "Are you sure, Colonel? Perhaps it is not my devotion you are doubting, but your own. I am after all much younger than you, perhaps you grow tired of your pet?" She knew the words were harsh but when, if not your wedding day, can one speak truly from the heart?

"No," Colonel Brandon said, stepping closer to her. "I only… My devotion is as it has always been."

"Then why are you even here now? Why did you come here, speaking of breaking arrangements and releasing me?" Great hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she laid her face in her hands.

"Oh, Marianne, I would never have come had I known the pain it would bring you." His deep soothing voice was in her ear and she raised her face to find him down on his knees before her.

Taking her hands in his, just as he had done the day they had become engaged, he looked deeply into her eyes. "You are my angel and my affection, my regard and respect, my devotion…my love for you could never be lost. I might be able to release you from our engagement, but you shall never be released from…my heart."

More tears came to her and Marianne laid her cheek down on their clasped hands.

"Marianne, my angel tell me again that you full heartily and willingly, under no obligations, consent to be my wife? Put your dear Brandon's mind at ease, but know that it was never any lack of devotion on my part that brought me here."

"Brandon, I will be your wife. For I love you," Marianne said, looking again into his eyes. He smiled seeming to find what he needed in hers.

"Would that I could kiss you, but it would not be proper."

"Please, Brandon?"

"I shall, in one hour's time," he said, with a laugh. Letting go of her hands, he got to his feet and started to open the door. "Forgive me for the intrusion, angel. I shall see you soon."

Marianne laid her face in her hands. She counted to three, once again trying to slow her breathing.

Then under her chin she felt a hand and it lifted her face up. Brandon bent down and kissed her on the forehead. His kiss was long and hard. He let his cheek rest on her face even after it was through. Then he let her go and hurriedly left the room.

Standing up and walking over to the mirror, Marianne dried the last of her tears with his handkerchief. She looked down at the wrinkled white clothe and saw the monogram. It said, C.G.B. and with a smile, she realized that this would now be her monogram as well


End file.
